Fue mi culpa
by CecyBlack
Summary: Este One-Shot participa en el Reto tematico de enero: "Infancias" del Monte Olimpo. Leo no dejaba de tocar tres palabras. Siempre eran las mismas.


**Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de enero "Infancias" de "El Monte Olimpo".**

 **Tristemente los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mi Tío Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herido._ _  
_ _Por ti_ _  
_ _Encuentro difícil confiar no sólo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean._ _  
_ _Por ti_ _  
_ _Tengo miedo._

 _Te vi morir._ _  
_ _Te escuché llorar todas las noches en tus sueños._ _  
_ _Yo era tan joven._ _  
_ _Deberías haber hecho otra cosa que apoyarte en mi._ _  
_ _Nunca pensaste en otra persona._ _  
_ _Solamente viste el dolor._ _  
_ _y ahora lloro en el medio de la noche,_ _  
_ _por la misma maldita cosa. (Because of you, Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

Los humanos no son fáciles de tratar. Es más sencillo estar rodeado de máquinas, mínimo, a ellas si las entiendes.

Hasta que se rompe una herramienta… y todo tu mundo se desmorona.

Leo Valdez se echó a llorar.

 **…**

 **-** _¡Mamá! -_ se levantó sobresaltado un pequeño niño de piel moreno y rasgos de duende.

Miro asustado a su alrededor, se encontraba en una ambulancia. Observo a dos enfermeras que conversaban.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya estás bien. - dijo una mujer con edad avanzada con voz afable.

\- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? - dijo con la voz un poco gruesa. Se llevó las manos a la garganta. Le dolía.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no hagas esfuerzos. - dijo la enfermera más joven.

\- ¡Quiero a mi mamá! - grito.

Las enfermeras se vieron entre ellas, y con una mirada triste empezaron a narrar el incidente.

Leo Valdez se quedó en shock, mirando a las dos con esperanza de que le dijeran que era una tonta broma. No contaba con esa suerte.

…

En la silla que se encontraba en el rincón del servicio social, se encontraba un pequeño niño moreno. Su mirada se encontraba cabizbaja y no dejaba de ver y retorcer sus manos. El cerro en un puño y reprimió el llanto. No volvería a mostrar sus sentimientos.

Una señora vestida de traje y con unos documentos en manos se acercó a él.

Leo observo a otro niño, quien al parecer también había quedado huérfano. Observo como la señorita que se le acerco, le sonrió, le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia donde sería su nuevo hogar. Lo llevaron hacia una oficina, había ventanales transparentes, Leo noto como el niño solo entro, y la señora de adentro lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. Los demás niños le ofrecieron una pequeña sonrisa y le dieron la bienvenida con alegría. Había conseguido una nueva familia, que, aunque aún dolía la muerte de sus padres, ellos le ayudarían a afrontarlo.

-Leo Valdez, sígame. – dijo con la voz cargada de desprecio y una pizca de miedo.

Leo miro a la señora que tenía frente. Le ofreció una sonrisa que, obviamente, no fue correspondida. Estiro su pequeña manita, la cual fue apartada con un golpe. La señora continuó su camino. El pequeño niño, la siguió unos pasos atrás. La señora lo llevo a una oficina parecida a la que observo. Dentro se encontraba su tía Rosa, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos un poco rojos. Su primo Rafael estaba a un lado de ella.

-Señora, siendo usted el único familiar cercano al niño después de la muerte de su hermana y su madre, usted es la persona probable a hacerse cargo de Leo Valdez.

El pequeño niño, quien se encontraba en la puerta, levanto la mirada y miro a su tía, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

Su tía Rosa se levantó de un salto de la silla.

-Yo no me hare cargo del diablo. Por mi puede pudrirse en el infierno. - gruño. - si no fuera porque es ilegal, me desharía del mocoso para evitar problemas. No nos vuelva a molestar. Ven Rafael. - dijo tomando de la mano a su hijo y saliendo con prisa. Rafael aun pudo detenerse un momento para pegarle a Leo, como siempre lo hacía.

El pequeño se arriesgó al mirar a la trabajadora social. Esta bufaba indignada y lo miro como si lo culpara de todo esto.

Leo asintió para sí mismo. Debía admitirlo, todo esto, era prácticamente su culpa. El había matado a su madre. El había provocado el incendio.

…

Leo miro alrededor con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, aunque aún contenían un poco de tristeza y dolor.

La trabajadora social lo había llevado a un orfanato, puesto que, su tía se había negado a cuidarlo.

Leo Valdez suspiro con melancolía. Miro su uniforme, lo odiaba. Era gris y solo era un monótono pantalón con una camisa polo. No ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo.

Miro a los niños correr de un lado a otro persiguiéndose, no entendía el sentido de eso, pero, aun así, cada vez que alguien lo veía él ponía la misma sonrisa. Una que no dejaba ver el cómo se sentía.

Se hallaba en el patio del orfanato. En la silla de mármol, en la cual estaba sentado, con su mano derecha tocaba en código morse solo tres palabras. Solo tres. Desde ese día no dejo de repetirse, constantemente, esas tres palabras.

Uno de sus compañeros de cuarto se le acerco.

-Leo, ¿estas triste? - le dijo confundido.

\- ¿Triste? - mostro una sonrisa divertida. - ¡Jamás! El gran Leo Valdez nunca esta triste. - dijo soltando una risa contagiosa. Su amigo le siguió después.

-Bien, ¿jugamos? - señalo una pelota de futbol.

Leo dudo un poco, pero ese titubeo no se notó.

-Claro, ya verás que soy invencible. - dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban a la cancha.

…

Leo Valdez se encontraba en el comedor, sentado solo. Tocaba en morse solamente tres palabras. Otra vez, las mismas palabras. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro demacrado. Estaba cansado.

\- ¡Leo! Qué bueno que te veo, ¿estás bien? - pregunto una niña con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos curiosos.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy cansado. No es nada. - le restó importancia. Puso una sonrisa en su cara, y sus ojos adquirieron un peculiar brillo. - ¿Qué ocupa de mí, mi lady? - dio una inclinación divertida.

La niña borro la preocupación que había adquirido, y rio un poco abochornada.

\- ¿Me podrías ayudar con algo? - pregunto.

Leo suspiro, nadie se dio cuenta, y le guiño un ojo mientras la seguía.

…

 _"-Todavía no puedo destruirte. - escuche-. Las Moiras no lo permiten, pero no protegen a tu madre, y no pueden impedirme que quebrante tu espíritu. Acuérdate de esta noche, pequeño héroe, cuando te pidan que luches contra mí._

 _\- ¡Deje en paz a mi madre! - grite con pánico en la voz. Ella no debía de hacerle nada. Esta vez no._

 _\- ¿Cómo vas a detenerme? - apenas y alcance a escuchar el susurro. Mire con impotencia como encendía mis manos, desobedeciendo a mi madre._

 _Todo empezó a arder. La mujer había desaparecido._

 _Aun con un poco de fuerza, que iba menguando al pasar el tiempo, Leo se levantó y empezó a golpear con sus pequeños puños la puerta._

 _Grito, golpeo, dijo algunas palabras en código morse preguntando si estaba bien. Nada._

 _La inconciencia lo abrumo. Perdió el conocimiento"_

Se levantó con la respiración agitada. Su rostro mostraba decisión.

Leo guardo sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban, y quedarse estacando en un solo lugar, con todas esas personas que lo miraban con lastima, rencor o miedo eran suficientes por un largo rato.

Salió de su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Brinco la cerca, dejando atrás unos amargos recuerdos, que tarde que temprano siempre lo volvían a encontrar.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, tocando tres palabras: **_Fue mi culpa._**

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**


End file.
